dwtsfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars (Season 16)
Dancing with the Stars 16: All Stars is the sixteenth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 18 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan & AussieRaf will be the host for this season. Contestants The 9 contestants who competed were: Couples Scoring chart :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates a couple that was eliminated in a dance-off. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Average This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-points scale. Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance : Gained bonus points for winning advantage : Gained bonus points for winning this dance-off : Gained no bonus points for losing this dance-off : Danced, but not scored Weekly scores and songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: Men (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Make Me”) 'Week 2: Women (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Charlie Puth & Daya (“We Don't Talk Anymore”) 'Week 3: Men' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Freakshow”) 'Week 4: Women' *Musical guest: Gavin DeGraw (“She Sets The City On Fire”) 'Week 5' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Do Somethin”) 'Week 6' *Musical guest: Florida Georgia Line ("H.O.L.Y.") 'Week 7' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Alien”) 'Week 8' *Musical guest: Fitz and the Tantrums (“HandClap”) 'Week 9 - Prom Night (Double Elimination)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Circus”) 'Week 10 - Team Up Challenge' *Musical guest: DNCE (“Body Moves”) 'Week 11 - Dance-off Challenge' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“I Wanna Go”) Dance-off 'Week 12 - Quarter-finals' *Musical guest: Zara Larsson (“Ain't My Fault” / “Never Forget You”) 'Week 13 - Semi-finals' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“If U Seek Amy”) 'Week 14 - Season Finale (Top 4)' *Musical guest: Pitbull (“Greenlight”) 'Week 14 - Season Finale (Top 3)' *Musical guest: Idina Menzel (“Queen of Swords”) Judges scores & viewers votes In each episodes, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Call-out order The table below lists the order in which the contestants' fates were revealed by Ciriefan : This couple came in first place with the judges. : This couple came in last place with the judges. : This couple came in first place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple came in last place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple was eliminated. : This couple won the competition. : This couple came in second in the competition. : This couple came in third in the competition.